


I can't think of a single thing other than what a beautiful state I'm in

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, bottom!nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: This is what absolute power must feel like.To have another’s life in your hand, to do with them as you please.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 17
Kudos: 247





	I can't think of a single thing other than what a beautiful state I'm in

This is what absolute power must feel like.

To have another’s life in your hand, to do with them as you please.

Waverly adjusts her weight to sit fully on Nicole’s hips and breathes in deeply, trying to pace herself. This is a moment she wants to stretch out, to enjoy it wholly, completely.

Enjoy how Nicole lays helpless underneath her. Her arms bound to the headboard, struggling a little against pink handcuffs for Waverly’s benefit.

Nicole still has her button-down shirt on, completely undone and with no bra to cover her from Waverly’s gaze. Just soft, pale skin and pinkish nipples pulled taut under her attention.

Waverly places her right hand around Nicole’s throat, not squeezing it, just for the visual effect, and Nicole shifts her head back, offering herself to her.

_Beautiful._

She’s absolutely beautiful.

Waverly drags her hand down over Nicole’s breastbone, down the dip between her breasts, past her stomach, following the slight fall above her belly button and up the skin just below it.

She adjusts herself again, shifting to sit on Nicole’s thighs so she can bite that square inch of skin. She bites it a little too hard, and the rise of Nicole’s hips tells her she enjoyed it, as do Nicole’s airy callings of her name.

_Wave. Waverly._

Still, Waverly soothes it with her tongue and with brushes of lips. After all, this square inch of skin is hers to care for. Just like Nicole is.

She takes advantage of her new position and starts dragging Nicole’s underwear down her thighs, discarding it on the floor.

She sits on Nicole's thighs again and watches her. And Nicole’s watching her too, still patiently waiting for her touch. Or at least that’s what it seems like to Waverly as Nicole’s hips sit still on the bed.

Hazel eyes fall to the reddish curls between Nicole’s thighs, powerless to avoid it, to keep her attention away now that Nicole is exposed to her.

She places her right hand right below Nicole’s belly button again to finish the path she’d started.

With her fingertips, Waverly traces from smooth skin to neatly trimmed hair, scratching Nicole with her short nails. And Nicole’s gravity pulls her down, so Waverly can kiss her for the first time in what feels like forever.

Nicole’s mouth is pliant under her lips, warm and yielding to her tacit directions.

Waverly cups her jaw with her left hand – her right one still petting Nicole’s pubic bone – and bites her lower lip, earning a groan from Nicole that is part pain and part pleasure.

She releases Nicole’s lips, but they follow her with more hunger now, and she lets her fingertips dip between Nicole’s thighs into wet heat as Nicole’s mouth captures her again.

It hits Waverly almost breathless, the urge to fuck her. Fuck Nicole with her fingers and with her mouth.

She tips Nicole’s head back again and claims her as much as she can with a kiss, dragging her tongue over hers, then under it, sucking it into her mouth.

Waverly doesn’t think she’s ever wanted her this much, which is ridiculous – she always wants her this much, but it feels overpowering.

She breaks the kiss and sits straight, meeting Nicole’s eyes as they both breathe in, fast and shallow.

“Spread your legs a little more for me, baby.”

Nicole’s pupils expand as she does as she was asked, and Waverly’s hips move instinctively into her, pleasure coiling in her core.

Brown eyes follow the movement, and a smug smile takes Nicole's lips.

“And here I thought I was the one with no control in this little scenario.”

“It’s not my fault you look like you do, Nicole,” Waverly explains, drinking in her lover’s body laid beneath her. “I’m only human… mostly.”

Nicole bites her lower lip, barely camouflaging a smile, and relaxes a little further. She seems comfortable in waiting, and she should be – she knows she won’t have to wait too long: Waverly has always been the most impatient, no matter who is touching who.

She moves her hand between Nicole’s thighs again, parting her ring and middle fingers in a V to stimulate Nicole's clitoris without touching it directly.

Nicole closes her eyes and lets her head fall back again, a soft groan escaping her lips.

Waverly feels it between her own thighs.

She wants to get Nicole to the point where Nicole always gets her when they’re both in this mood: begging, hips rising and falling, desperately seeking friction.

But, while Waverly grows desperate in her want, Nicole thrives. She embraces the teasing and the denial and everything that takes her closer to the edge.

Overcome, Waverly cups her, her hand possessive over Nicole’s cunt, and Nicole gives more of herself to her, spreads herself further, pours more of herself onto Waverly’s hand.

It’s an offer Waverly can’t refuse, if only for a moment.

She enters Nicole with two fingers, and Nicole closes down around her, pulling her deeper, pulling groans from both of them.

But Waverly gives her only a couple more thrusts before taking her fingers out again.

“Shhh.” The soothing is more for Waverly herself than for Nicole, though Nicole’s hips jump a little longer, seeking the friction that was there a second ago. Still, her eyes on Waverly are dark pools of bliss, happy with whatever it is she’s given.

It's not enough. Waverly wants to see her despair, if only for a little bit. Just for a moment. Waverly wouldn't be able to resist her too long anyway.

So she adjusts her position again, bringing her clitoris close to Nicole’s.

The drag of her sex on Nicole’s, her clit on soft reddish curls, which get wetter with each roll of her hips… Waverly’s marking her. Marking Nicole’s sex with her come.

She raises one hand to take her hair from her face, riding Nicole slowly as she gets higher and higher.

 _“Jesus, Waves,”_ Nicole’s voice is hoarse, her arms finally struggling against their hold.

 _Ah._ This is how Waverly gets her desperate: seeing her pleasure, Nicole needs to aid to it.

Waverly rides her a little longer. She's so close... But no.

She comes down again, touching her lips to Nicole’s, and moving so her hand is back between Nicole's thighs, circling her entrance as Nicole's hips undulate, inviting her in.

She enters Nicole again and positions her hips behind her right hand, her left one meeting Nicole’s on the headboard.

The first powerful, long thrust gets a loud moan out of Nicole, a new wave of wetness coming to Waverly’s palm. Waverly’s own walls flutter in sympathy, taking pleasure from Nicole’s pleasure, and she allows herself to grind her clit on the back of her own hand in the next few thrusts. Just a few more moments of relief.

She keeps a slow rhythm with deep thrusts that soon have Nicole raising her legs and squeezing them on each side of Waverly’s torso, wanting her even deeper. Waverly would like nothing more than to bury everything she is inside Nicole.

And Nicole kisses her lips, bites them, drags her own lips across Waverly’s jaw and down her neck and bites again. Waverly figures she wants the same: Waverly inside her in every way possible.

She folds her fingers so that they drag against Nicole’s front wall every time she pulls outward, and Nicole cries out with every movement, her core muscles gripping Waverly in no discernable rhythm.

 _“Wave,”_ Nicole squeezes her name past her throat. Her tone so coated in pleasure, Waverly groans in response. 

Nicole flutters around Waverly’s fingers, her hips failing to keep up with the thrusts, her jaw slackened on a silent scream.

It feels like Waverly’s holding Nicole’s heart in her hand as that fluttering becomes strong pulses all around her. She keeps moving, but in shorter thrusts, keeping herself inside Nicole but still providing the friction she needs. Waverly holds Nicole's cunt, her hand folding around and inside it, possessive again. Nicole’s pleasure is hers. Waverly has given it to her.

Nicole’s hers too _._ Hers to make love to.

Finally, Nicole groans as her muscles unlock. She’s thoroughly wet between her thighs, hips starting a new dance against Waverly’s hand.

And Waverly delivers. She will give Nicole anything she wants.

Muscles strained, Waverly's lower back feels tense as she starts moving again, grinding her hand against Nicole as the aftershocks run through her.

“Do you want me inside again?”

“N- no,” Nicole says and shakes her head, but moves her left leg above her right one, trapping Waverly’s hand where it sits.

She’s quivering all over, her core, her thighs, her belly, her arms as they fight the cuffs again.

Waverly’s left hand covers hers on the headboard, rubbing Nicole’s fingers as she tries to soothe her.

“Shhh, okay, hold on. I’ll unlock these in a bit.”

Nicole nods, then sighs, her body finally calming down enough to rest loose and heavy on the mattress.

Waverly moves her weight from her, takes her hand from Nicole’s sex, but she can’t resist sitting back to run her nose through those damp curls. A desperate _no!_ and another pull at the handcuffs keep her from tasting Nicole.

“No, please. I can’t.” Nicole’s all sweaty and flushed and she looks so damn sated – it goes against Waverly’s very nature not to touch her when she looks like this, a goddess made for pleasure.

“Ok, baby,” Waverly concedes, touching her in places where she’s not as sensitive: a hand on her waist, closed lips on her nipples, her tongue in the dip of Nicole’s throat.

Nicole hums in response and pulls at the headboard again.

 _“Baby,”_ she reminds Waverly.

“Right, let me untie you.”

Waverly studies Nicole’s wrists once they’re free, making sure no lasting damage was done to them, and lays down next to her, supported by her left arm as she looks down into brown eyes, her right hand tracing the shadows the lamp draws on Nicole’s face.

Her right leg rests on Nicole’s waist, her sex pressed to Nicole's hipbone, and she has to make a conscious effort to keep herself from rubbing against her fiancée, especially with Nicole’s hands running over the back of her thigh, little by little pulling Waverly tighter against her.

“Come on, baby, you must be desperate.”

She is. Waverly’s been so close to coming so many times tonight.

She lets Nicole pull her into herself, lets Nicole’s hand start a rhythm as it pulls Waverly tighter into her hip while Nicole’s other hand finds its way to her ass.

Waverly straddles her fully again, throwing her hair over her left shoulder as she grinds against Nicole, painting her lover with her slick again.

“That’s it, gorgeous, come all over me.”

_Jesus._

Waverly closes her eyes for that image.

She twitches on the next roll of her hips, so close already. She’s been close for hours, it feels like.

And Nicole’s squeezing her ass, pressing Waverly so hard against her abs, tensioning them for her.

Waverly’s sex clenches around itself, pulse after delicious pulse leaving her throat raw.

She lets her whole body rub against Nicole’s as she rolls her hips, riding out her orgasm: breasts on breasts, bellies almost stuck together with sweat, and her clitoris on Nicole’s hipbone, on her belly, her curls… Everything Waverly touches, every part of Nicole coated by her slick – her territory.

“Nicole,” Waverly says into her fiancée’s chest once she’s recovered enough, her tone pensive.

Nicole simply hums in answer, her lips pressing against Waverly’s forehead.

“When we get married, what are we going to do about our names?”

Nicole tips Waverly’s chin so she’s facing her, curious brown eyes studying hazel.

“Baby, you just spent almost two hours making me yours.”

Waverly feels her face burning. “You noticed that, did you?”

“I more than noticed, I thoroughly enjoyed it.” Nicole’s smirk is so self-satisfied, Waverly would start it all over again weren’t she so damn exhausted. “So, it’s pretty clear to me I’m becoming Nicole Rayleigh Earp.”

Waverly loves it and misses the name she’s known Nicole by since the day they met. It’s bittersweet.

“You won’t miss the puns? Haught is a pretty great name.”

“It is,” Nicole agrees lightly, less shaken by this decision than Waverly is, it seems. “It’s just not true anymore. I’m more yours than I’ve ever been my family’s.”

Waverly swallows thickly. Her ribcage feels too small. It makes her breathing sound wet.

She kisses Nicole’s lips chastely, keeping herself close to her as she whispers onto Nicole’s mouth – _mine._

“Yours,” she agrees.

And Waverly will give her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be adding to my kinda OUaT AU, but writing plot is so hard you guys.  
> so hard.


End file.
